User blog:Kelerik/Update 3.0, New Textures and Dialogue
Now that the "Big Update" is finally out, some new things have been added, but we still can't experience them yet until an event is released that features them. For those who are impatient, there are some things already added to the game files that we can look at. Any specific details, however, will still need to wait. Textures I picked out the more interesting ones. ani_gousei4_bg.png|ani_gousei4_bg.png. The other texture with "gousei" in its name features the special effects for upgrading, evolution, and evolution accidents. WitchGate_bg.png|WitchGate_bg.png WitchGate crystal.png|WitchGate crystal.png WitchGate.png|WitchGate.png CardPartsMD.png|CardPartsMD.png WitchGate BattleIcon.png|WitchGate BattleIcon.png Tutorial013.png|The image in the Oracle's awakening tutorial. Ani_OP_01.png|New images for the opening cinematic Logo Gacha en.png|No promises. BattleSPEF 03.png|BattleSPEF 03.png BattleSPEF 04.png|BattleSPEF 04.png Material.png|This is actually VERY OLD and was added over a year ago. I'm only showing this here since many people haven't seen it. It may or may not be relevant soon. I haven't been able to find any textures of the items shown in the awakening tutorial image. Either I am blind or they they may get added later. Dialogue ;Awakening tutorial, which can be seen now if your app is up to date. Welcome to the Awakening screen, Milord! Let me explain the features of the 【Awakening】. Awakening is a sacred rite, which allows the specific cards to exploit its ability by using special items which contain magical powers To Awaken the cards, you will need to collect multiple numbers of magical items. If you make a success in Awakening, it will give extra status to the maiden as well an exclusive skill. However please do keep in mind that; not all Awakening will make a success. ''' Please confirm it by your own eyes! The '''magical items needed for the Awakening are unable to gain usually. Though I have heard that you can collect them inside the special gate. The gate seems to be deeply related with the Archwitch, so why don't you try searching the area map where they may appear. Let us aim to Awaken the maidens, Milord!! ;Witch Gate. Not yet available. Milord! Are you alright?! Oh dear! I am glad to see you are fine. I wonder where we are…… I can feel the ominous power here... Do you believe that this may be the "Witch Gate"? The Witch Gate is a portal to parallel world, which is believed to be created by the Archwitch's magical powers. …Though I have never heard that the gate appears inside the Celestial Realm…… It seems that magical powers of the Archwitch has become too strong that it made itself explode.The Archwitch you have battled in the past will appear as an incarnation. The gate looks as if it has no end to it, therefore you will not be able to advance through to the end. Defeat the Archwitch and purify the evilness inside this gate. Inside this bounded area, you will not be able to make reinforcements. But you will be able to make good use in turning your battle in dominance by the magical power inside the gate. The items you can gain through the Archwitch battles, contain great magical power within them. If you can use it duly, you will be able to withdraw the exclusive power of your maidens. Keep in minded that, since the gate is unstable, there are time limits, so that you will not be trapped in this space forever. Once you go back to the Celestial Realm, the gate will disappear Let's be quick and cautious to make our way through, Milord! Misc Text Some of these text strings may have already been in the files. I don't normally look at these. *Awaken Rate UP *{1:num} Times :{2:cash} *{1:msg} Guaranteed!! *{2:num}{1:rare} cards *UR Gaining Rate *Awoken Card List *{1:befor} has succeed in Awakening! *{1:card} has failed in Awakening …… *Challenge Effect x{1:cost} *No cards available for Awakening. *Return from the Witch Gate? *Could not find Witch Gate *Could not enter Witch Gate *The Witch Gate has now disappeared *The Witch Gate has disappeared due to time limit *Returned from the Witch Gate. *The Witch Gate has disappeared since you have defeated the last Archwitch. That's about everything I got. Hopefully, the new features will be super exciting, otherwise I'll be bummed for sure. Remember that FAWs won't be free anymore, so who knows how this may affect our meta-game. It's possible that things may go back to how they were pre-FAW. Category:Blog posts Category:News